Love At First Freeze
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Felix is convinced Ralph has finally fallen in love and he can prove it. WIR/Frozen OneShot.


**A/N**: (Shh, I'll come up with a better title later!) My first crossover fic. I never really thought of this as a pairing until I stumbled upon it on deviantART the other day. Now it just makes sense.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, or any of its characters.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys," Felix insisted, looking over the table at Vanellope and his wife. "He's smitten!"

The two girls laughed again, choking on their root beer.

"There is no _way_ Ralphie's in love," Vanellope sneered the idea.

"I have to agree with Shorty here," Tamora nodded. "Ralph's just...not the type."

"So you're calling me a liar..." Felix pouted, crossing his arms.

"No, we're not calling you a liar," Tamora said, reaching over to pull her husband onto her lap.

Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"We're just saying," She started, messing with his cap, causing Felix to blush, despite himself. "Maybe you misheard."

"I didn't mis_hear_ anything!" Felix exclaimed. "I _saw_ it! With my own two eyes!"

"Well then maybe you mis-_saw,_" Vanellope suggested, twirling her finger in her drink.

"I did not _mis-see_ anything," He insisted, hopping out of Tamora's lap. "I know what I saw. And I can prove it!"

"Oh boy, here we go," Vanellope drawled, dramatically sprawling across the table.

"Follow me," Felix motioned them to the exit.

* * *

Ten minutes and seven groans from Vanellope later, the group was standing behind a wall beside the new arcade game that got plugged in a couple weeks ago.

"Frozen: Free Fall," Tamora read. She never really kept up with new game arrivals, so she had no idea what the game was like or about.

"Sounds boring," Vanellope said, always eager to give her opinion.

"I heard it's a lot like Candy Crush," Felix stated.

"Now it sounds _boring-er_!" Vanellope never did like Candy Crush, and she hated people who compared it with her game, just because the candy likeness they both shared.

"And why are we here?"

Felix put a finger to his lips. Suddenly, the sound of heavy footfalls headed their way. Felix pointed, signaling everyone should hide behind the wall.

The three peeked out, watching as Ralph appeared, pacing in front of the new game's entrance.

"I feel like a stalker," Tamora pointed out.

"I know," Vanellope grinned. "It's kinda fun."

Felix shushed them just as Ralph started to mumble to himself.

"What's he saying?" Vanellope whispered.

The other two shrugged in reply.

"Listen, I-uh," Ralph started, leaning against the arch, attempting suaveness. "I just wanted to say that, well, you look mighty pretty today and you-" His hand started to sweat and slowly slipped off the gold arch, causing his head to collide with the metal.

Vanellope held in a giggle as Ralph tried to collect himself.

Suddenly, a cold wind burst through the entryway, causing everyone but Tamora, thanks to her heavy duty armor, to let out a shiver. Ralph seemed unfazed by it, as well.

Just then, out walked four characters - two woman, and two men. They were all dressed in winter clothing, except for the tallest girl, who seemed unbothered by the chill.

Their casual conversation stopped short when they spotted Ralph so close to the entrance. They all shrugged and continued on their way. All but the tallest of the two girls. Still focusing on his recent head injury, he didn't seem to notice till she spoke up. "Hello."

"Wha-?" Ralph whipped his head up, groaning at the pain in the process.

"Are you new here, too?"

"W-what?"

"I've seen you around," She said. "What game are you from?"

"Uh, uh," Ralph tried, his tongue feeling unusually swollen. "F-Fix-It Felix Jr. It's right over there." He pointed far down Game Central Station. "It's an, uh, it's an..older game."

She smirked. "You don't seem that old."

"Yeah, well," Ralph chuckled casually, placing a hand against the entry arch again. And again, it slipped off, forcing him to the ground.

The woman laughed. "Listen," She started, helping him up.

Ralph tensed at her touch, not because she seemed reasonably cooler than most people, but simply by the fact that she was touching him.

"Since you've been around for so _long_," She continued, smiling as she spoke. "Think you could give me a quick tour of the place?"

Ralph blinked. "S-sure, yeah, yeah. I could..do that."

"Maybe starting with your game?"

Ralph looked over at her again, his mind trying to process everything she was saying. "Yeah. Yes, of course."

"Great!" She smiled, then held out her arm, bending it at the elbow, a gap between her.

Ralph just coughed, unsure what this gesture signified.

"We link arms," She explained, pulling his arm through the gap. "That way neither of us gets lost."

"Oh!" Ralph exclaimed, nodding. "Cool, cool."

She laughed again. "My name's Elsa, by the way."

"I'm uh, Ralph," He returned, trying to keep a blush from his cheeks. "Wreck-It Ralph."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ralph," Elsa said, patting his arm with her free hand.

He just nodded in reply, fearing his voice may crack.

"So, shall we?"

Ralph nodded again and the two headed off down the hallway.

After about a minute, the three friends walked out from behind the wall, shock written all over of their faces.

Felix seemed to be the first to snap out of it. "I told you so."

Vanellope just shook her head. "I still don't believe it."


End file.
